


Интерлюдия - сон

by Banbury



Series: БЫТЬ... [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury





	Интерлюдия - сон

Ты спросишь, кто я – а меня нет…  
Ты спросишь, где я – а меня нет…  
Ты спросишь еще и услышишь в ответ  
Лишь – меня нет, меня нет, меня нет…

Он летел. Он так давно не летал, что плечи и лопатки болели от усилия проталкивать себя сквозь плотный вязкий воздух. Чувство парения было таким естественным, таким головокружительным, таким привычным, что боль не беспокоила, лишь сообщала сну достоверность, тяжесть жизни, в которой так или иначе, но за любую радость приходится платить.  
Он летел. Он летел и смеялся, глядя на проносящиеся под ним яблоневые сады в дымке цветения, на оливковые рощи, напоминающие море, серебряное под луной, на апельсиновые рощи, пахнущие Новым Годом. Он летел, догоняя кого-то, не помня о своей цели.  
Впереди тяжело махнули крылья, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха. Солнце в глаза мешало видеть, казалось лишь, что руки-крылья машут все беспорядочнее, пытаясь удержаться в выси. Вдруг тело мокро блеснуло и рухнуло в воду. Он перекувырнулся в воздухе рыбкой и нырнул вслед.  
Он плыл. Вода была прохладной. Вода была зеленой. Вода сопротивлялась ему, как воздух. Он взмахивал руками, бросая себя вперед, отталкивал рыбешек, обрывал водоросли, оплетавшие руки. Он пытался дотянуться до того, кто был впереди. Тот ускользал, просачивался сквозь пальцы, растворялся, развоплощался. Он видел перед собой мельтешение лиц и тел, пытался поймать истинный образ и чувствовал лишь, как этот кто-то стекает с его пальцев потом, слезами, кровью.  
Он горел.

… меня нет, меня нет, меня нет …


End file.
